Mornings Without Coffees
by Sorceress Shadow Rain
Summary: This story told how Garfield reacts to mornings without coffees. Lots of laughs and short chapters. Reviews if you can please!
1. still had coffee

Mornings without Coffees

Prologue

Still have coffees

Garfield woke up in a terrible mood. He ripped his blanket away, smacked Pookie on the head, kicked Odie out of his way and continued to the kitchen.

"Morning Garfield, your coffee is ready." Jon said as he slurped his own coffee.

Without saying anything, Garfield dumped the contents into his open, waiting mouth.

Stillness. Then…

"Morning Jon!" Garfield walked over and gave him a kiss. "Perhaps I should make dinner for all of us…or is it breakfast? No I think it is lunch time…"

Odie trot over and Garfield gave him a smack on the lips, it sent Odie running back to the living room.

"Um…no thanks, Garfield. I think I had enough of your…very delicious fish puddings…" Jon said, a bit concerned, then he mumbled to himself the last words. "…those fishes are all my pets and I think their horrible death would haunt me for the rest of my life!"

Garfield seems not upset at all. "No worries, I'll do a flower pudding." Garfield said in a cheerful voice.

"I think I'll make pancakes for myself, but you are welcome to have Odie as your guest. Don't count me in!" Jon said, walking away.

Garfield shrugged. "Odie, your breakfast…Ah…"

Silence. Then…

"Hey! What's this? A flower pudding? For breakfast? Jon, I hate flower puddings and you know that! Now, where is my share of coffee and your pancakes?" Garfield yelled.

Next morning…

'Oh no! I jammed too much coffee beans in there, now the coffee machine is broken. What should I do? Garfield will tear me up! Agh…' Jon thought.

"Odie, run for your life!" Jon yelled as Garfield slowly arrived into the kitchen… (To be continued)

What do you think? I'll try to update soon. Please review this so that I know there are people out there waiting to see my next update…

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	2. coffee was late

Thanks for the support; this chapter can only be described as…bizarre!

Chapter1

"Odie, run for your life!" Jon yelled as he ducked out of the kitchen.

Garfield smashed Odie's water dish, Odie came trotting over. He gave a big lick at Garfield's face.

Smash!

Garfield had thrown Odie out of the open kitchen window and he landed on the table near the dinning room.

On the other hand, Jon was hiding under his bed. "I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm…"

The door suddenly burst open and Garfield marched slowly in. "…not safe! Aghhhhhh…" Jon finished his own sentence, and then he ran out to his car as fast as possible, only stopped to pick up his keys and wallet and locked the front door.

Jon raced down the pavement, with only his underwear on.

"Look, it's our crazy neighbor again!" the old lady said to her companion on the porch. (I forgot their names.)

"Yup, I haven't seen him like that since the last time he runs out of coffee. Yup, that had been a while! Hehehehe…"

"Tsk, tsk…"

Jon got to the store and raced in. He grabbed those instant coffees which you just put into the water and it dissolves into coffee and a coffee making machine. He thrown down a hundred dollar bill and yelled. "Keep the change!"

"But sir…"

Too late, Jon was already out of the door. He raced back to his house and to his horror; half of the roof of the house had collapsed. Then he saw all his neighbor's dogs came running over with tails between their legs. 'Maybe I can get a cup of coffee ready before Garfield set the house on fire…' Jon thought.

Puff!

"Agh…the house is on fire!" Jon yelled. "GARFIELD!"

"You're late!" Garfield said as he came up the drive way and snatched the instant coffee out of Jon's hands and dump the whole contend in his mouth. Jon gulped.

"Morning Jon! Do you need me to help you save Odie by pushing you into the fire or let me run down the street singing his funeral song?" Garfield said cheerfully.

"Go chase those poor dogs, Garfield." Jon moaned and called the fire department.

This chapter is a little bit insane to me. But it's funny though, you have to admit that! Give me some ideas. E-mails are welcome!

On top of cloud 9: I love this story too. Actually, I love all my stories. lol

tbag2: I'll keep on writing this story. Don't worry!

nativewildmage: Glad you liked this. I'm sorry if this chapter sound unlike your LA teacher, but if he is as crazy as you described him, yup, this chapter is for him!

tootierulez: I'll update as soon as possible!

Shyllaa: Glad you like him. Everyone does!

Sac-a-puce: Oh, he gets his coffee alright. It's the matter how much damage he will make before he gets them. I think Jon should have his bed right next to the coffee machine each day so that there will be the less damage done.

Sunkissed Guacamole: I'm sure you loved it. I've got more up my sleeves, but you are welcome to gave me some of your wacky ideas… I appreciated them!

ArcherofDarkness and Callie: Glad that you are enjoying this!


	3. samething happened

Thanks for the reviews, if you like this kind of funny stuff…just tell me. I'll try to put more in.

Chapter 2

"I hate those dollar shops! I never should have depended my life and my house…yah Odie, and my dog on a Dollar shop. How stupid could I be!" Jon yelled at himself.

It was morning again and Jon had discovered that his 'new coffee making machine' was a toy. It was fake plastic.

Jon thought desperately for something that will help him. An idea came to him so unexpectedly that he started doing it without thinking about what Garfield would do if he found out.

First, he put two earplugs into Garfield's big ears.

Then he took away the clock.

Then, Jon pulled down the blinds.

Then he made everything comfortable.

Then he put a big pile of food in the corner.

Then he locked the door.

Then he painted the window of Garfield's room black.

"Now that should keep him sleep for awhile while I pick out my new coffee making machines." Jon thought.

Finally, bringing Odie with him, he locked the front door to go to the shops. Jon got home an hour later, picked out the best coffee making machine that was available in the store and drove up his own drive way.

To Jon's surprise, Garfield stood in the way with his foot tapping impatiently. He was so surprised that he pressed the wrong pedal. The next thing he saw was Garfield, with his face pressed to the window, was trying to say something…

"You…Far…no, are…Same? No, late! Oh, I got it…Oh no, I'm dead." Jon said as he realized what Garfield was saying.

A knock sounded. Jon opened the car door and Odie hopped out before him.

"Go to the front door, there is a letter waiting for you…I think it's from Liz." Garfield said sweetly.

Jon's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He went to the front door…there was no notes.

Jon turned around.

Slam.

The car door was locked!

"Hey, your coffee is in there…my life depend on that…What do you think you were doing!" Jon screamed.

"Doing more damage." Garfield simply said.

So, Garfield set the house on fire again while Jon pulled and tugged at the locked door of his car. Finally, he smashed the window and made it to the coffee making machine. Breathing a sigh of relieve as he poured the coffee.

"You're late!" Garfield said as he came up the drive way and snatched the coffee Jon had just made out of Jon's hands and dump the whole contend in his mouth. Jon gulped.

"Morning Jon! Do you need me to help you save your life savings by pushing you into the fire or let me run down the street telling everyone how much you've saved in your out-of-style socks?" Garfield said cheerfully.

"Go get your Pookie, Garfield." Jon moaned and called the fire department. Again.

Still a little bit insane…hope you like it. I won't be updating for a while so bare with me. Please review…it makes me so happy.

Thanks

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	4. Night time snack's result

This chapter is quite different, enjoy!

Chapter 3

"I can't sleep agh!" Garfield tossed and turned. Just as he was about to get up and kick Odie for a better sleep, he thought of another idea.

Carefully and quietly, he sneaks into the kitchen and kissed the triple locked fridge. "Ah, Jon, you can never stop me!" Garfield went around to the back, where he had made a door yesterday. "Ah…how thoughtful of me to make myself a walk-in fridge!"

When he was almost finished with his 'little' night snack, he felt sleep came over him. "Uh oh! Race for the door!" But he never made it, sleep attack came and he curled up with a half-eaten turkey in a soup and a thumb in his mouth.

The next morning

"Garfield is missing!" Jon yelled. "Odie, go hunt down Garfield, I don't want him to burn someone else's house today because I got up too late to make coffee!"

"Woof!" Odie gladly agreed, he bound to Garfield's bed with Jon followed closely at his heel.

"Garfield, where are you?" Jon called without realizing which part of the house he had came upon.

Odie suddenly stopped and barked twice. Jon stared down at Odie with a puzzled expression on his face. As far as Jon had checked his morning, his locks were not tempered with.

Odie barked again. "Okay, okay, boy. I'll check the refrigerator." As Jon unlocked the last lock and opened the door wide. His eyes almost popped out from his socket. Eggs smashed, his prize sandwich eaten, donuts were glue to the back wall that spelled 'FOOD HEAVEN' with his lovable strawberry jam, and all the bowls are empty. Most of all, his turkey was missing.

"GARFIELD!" Jon screamed. As if on the cue, a pack of reddish ice slid down from the fridge and landed on the floor. Odie licked it. Jon realized that the reddish ice was the soup from the last night's dinner. Frozen in place was the well-rested Garfield with a turkey in his embrace.

Jon was filled with relief that Garfield didn't burn someone's house down because he slept in and forgot to make coffee in time. Then anger filled his face as he acknowledged fact that he had to go shopping again today. Horror came last as he realized that Garfield might be like this for a long time already and he might freeze to death.

Quickly, he told Odie to bring the huge ice cube, then he went ahead to start a fire on his Barbeque rack.

Odie had no idea how to move a thing that was as big as him and a lot heavier than four times of him. He scratched his head and looked around for an answer. Finally, he lifted up his hind legs and pushed with all his might. The ice cube moved a bit. Using this method, Odie finally got Garfield into the yard. Jon picked him up with great difficulty and lifted him onto the barbeque rack.

"Hiss!" Sounded the BBQ as the ice melted.

"Owwww!" Garfield cried as fire licked his now burning tail. He let go of the turkey and jumped into the swimming pool that was near. "Ahhhhh!"

Grabbing the fire extinguisher, Jon put out the fire that was raging on this favorite BBQ.

"It's Monday morning I see, why do world even bother have Mondays when it was so horrible!" Garfield muttered unpleasantly. Then louder, he said. "Jon, I can't walk with my tail half burnt, carry me to the kitchen and there better be a cup of coffee waiting!"

Helplessly, Jon glanced around and saw his only choice was to face the glaring Garfield. With a loud sigh, he picked Garfield up and hoped that his arms won't go to sleep on him or Garfield scratching him once he realized that there will be no coffee waiting.

What do you think? As always, reviews are greatly welcome! Another chapter will be for sometime!

Thanks & Kisses,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


End file.
